


Jokes

by fuckedupisperfect



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckedupisperfect/pseuds/fuckedupisperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has to deal with a ghost intent on killing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant as a companion fic for the picture I drew for Day 3 of KBweek2013 on tumblr but it turned into something really weird and different from the pic, so... I just made this for Day 4.
> 
> TW: suicide

Sebastian thought Blaine was just trying to intimidate him out of trying for the captain spot of the Warblers. Blaine wasn't exactly smiling when he told him a boy died in Sebastian's room, but he wasn't completely grimacing either when he said the boy's ghost still lived there.

It wasn't until some of his things went mysteriously missing that he considered Blaine's old wives tale. First, it was his eraser (the monkey eraser he got from one of those kiddy vending machines from a _while_ ago), then it was his pen (his father gave it to him). Two days later, a pair of his pajamas went missing and the next day his drawers were all open; the bottom one was pulled out all the way while the clothes that were once in it strewn across his bedroom floor.

Truth be told, Sebastian was getting kind of freaked out.

Until the ghost actually appeared and started talking to him.

"That's wrong."

"No, it isn't," Sebastian replied automatically. "I know French like the back of my ha--what the hell." He looked up and realized there was a boy floating behind him, peering over his shoulder as he did his homework.

"Ooh, that one's wrong too," the boy said. His finger went through Sebastian's head to point at his worksheet. 

Sebastian screamed, his French textbook fell off the side of his bed as he tumbled off of it as well. His worksheet floated onto his head as the boy floated down next to him until he sat cross-legged and smiled at his paper-covered face. 

"That was funny. You should jump out the window next."

Sebastian seethed and ripped the paper off his face. "Maybe I should shove you out the window next." 

The boy laughed, a soft sound which did not match his increasingly sharp demeanor. "Go ahead." He floated to the window, opening it without touching it. He was in the center of the light coming through the open window, the small trees below waved at him. "Do it. Shove me."

Sebastian's eye brows felt like they were stretching over his head as he gaped at the boy. "You want me to die, don't you?"

"It's better than living," the boy said as he shrugged. He floated through Sebastian's bathroom door.

Sebastian fell asleep on the floor, too scared to move. He could hear people laughing from outside his still open window.

The next day, Sebastian quietly got up and looked around his room. Everything was in place and the window was closed. The shower was running. Sebastian got a single when he moved into Dalton, but it appeared that he now had an unwelcome roommate.

Sebastian ignored the ghost most days, which wasn't hard since the ghost wouldn't do much after a few more attempts at trying to get Sebastian to kill himself. Sebastian was secretly annoyed but he didn't want to show the ghost that much since whenever he did acknowledge the ghost's piss poor insults, its smile grew and its eerie eyes lit up, like asking Sebastian to join him in the shower while he was holding something running on electricity was a joke.

One day, Sebastian's alarm clock didn't go off. He didn't have to guess why. He hurriedly brushed his teeth, ignoring the ghost next to him, steadily tapping on the mirror with an arm emerging through Sebastian's face.

"You wouldn't have to waste more time getting ready if you let me dress you today, Sebastian," the ghost said.

"No," Sebastian said after he spit into his sink. "You'll just string my tie around my neck and hang me from the doorframe."

The ghost giggled. "I can't do that much. Ghosts can't kill, unfortunately. Trust me, I've tried the hands-on approach before. Doesn't work." The ghost mimed slitting Sebastian's throat while Sebastian stared at him in the mirror. "You know," the ghost continued, now miming gouging his eyes out. "The school year would go by so much faster if you just killed yourself. I heard you crying about your daddy not being happy about your grades. Poor Sebastian. Must be so hard trying to be what daddy wants you to be." The ghost mimed slitting his own throat and stuck his tongue out at Sebastian. 

"You're pathetic," Sebastian said as he stormed out of the bathroom. 

When he came back that night, he packed some of his clothes into an overnight bag and started stuffing his pillow into it when the ghost appeared, floating next to him.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"Away from you, you freak," Sebastian hissed.

"Aw, come on," the ghost said, pouting with a mocking glow. "I'll be lonely again."

"Maybe that's your fault," Sebastian grumbled. "Stop trying to kill me and then we can be best friends, oh wait, you'd still have a stupid gay face I'd never want to be caught dead being seen with."

"Ha ha," the ghost said. "'Caught dead'. You're killing me, Sebastian." The ghost floated a tiny bit closer, eyes never straying from his face. "Oh wait, I'm already dead." A white tear rolled down his cheek. Sebastian immediately backed away from the ghost, hoisting his bag over his shoulder. "I didn't mean to do it. He made me kill myself," the ghost sniffled.

"I don't care," Sebastian said as he left the room and turned off the lights.

-

"You know when you told me about the ghost in my room?" Sebastian asked Blaine as he laid down under the covers of Blaine's vacated roommate's bed.

"Sebastian... I was just kidding."

"Okay, but who were you talking about? What's the story behind the ghost rumor?"

"It's not a rumor, it's just a joke passed around to newbies since the new Warblers usually take your room. Of course, they don't last a month in that room... which is why I've been captain of the Warblers for so long, but don't tell anyone," Blaine said and winked at Sebastian.

Sebastian missed it in the dark. "What? Have they all been committing suicide? And you're fucking happy about that?"

"What? No! Sebastian," Blaine said, waving his arms in surrender as he leant up in his bed. "Definitely not. That was another joke I just said! No one's killed themselves in Dalton, at least, not since..."

"Not since what?"

"You know, I'm surprised you haven't been asking to sleep with me in my bed to protect you from the ghost as your excuse."

"Look, normally I'd be all over that, hot stuff, but just tell me what you know about this guy that killed himself and we can save the foreplay for later."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Fine. It was sixteen years ago. His name was Kurt, I don't remember his last name. He just killed himself in front of his roommate, scarring the poor kid for life. Dave ended up in an insane asylum. He's still there, actually."

"...Why?"

Blaine laid on his back and sighed. "Why does anyone kill themselves, Sebastian? Probably because he didn't want to live anymore. He seemed scared to me when he thought no one was looking, but honestly, he could take care of himself."

"Blaine, you just told me this happened sixteen years ago. How do you know how he seemed like?"

"...It's really late. Night."

"Blaine. Blaine! BLAINE!"

Blaine was asleep.

-

Sleeping in everyone else's rooms instead of his own was worse than he thought it would be. He felt himself falling asleep in class, not getting a wink of sleep when he was supposed to since he was too busy staring at the ceiling. Everyone he talked to told him the same thing Blaine did. Including knowing Kurt when he died sixteen years ago, and everyone in this fucking school was sixteen years old.

"Does anyone not find something wrong about that?" Sebastian asked out loud as he studied French in the library.

No one answered, but the librarian told him to shut up.

When Sebastian finally returned to his room, it was with haggard features and black bags beneath his eyes that he gazed around his room with. The room didn't look like his room anymore. For one, it was decorated much more. His bare walls now had posters of what looked like Broadway musicals, The Wizard of Oz, and a magazine feature. There were modern art pieces, a nicer looking lamp than his that looked like a bubble, candles on top of the nightstand, and curtains for the window.

What disturbed him the most was what looked like a family photo encased in a beautiful blue frame and glass on top of his dresser. The ghost was off to the side in it with a burly man with a cap on his head in the middle; the man's arms were around a woman and another boy in a football letterman jacket. When Sebastian tried picking it up, he noticed Blaine was in it with his arm brushing against the gho--Kurt's. 

"What are you doing?"

Sebastian dropped the photo and the glass shattered. He instinctively leaped away from the shards, but they disappeared. 

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Sebastian yelled as he whipped around to look at the ghost with a glare. The ghost was standing still, very close to Sebastian, his skin translucent and blood dripping from a hole in his stomach. 

"I could ask you the same thing!" the ghost said indignantly. "What are you doing in my room? Get out!"

"Um, this is my room, you fucking nutjob. You've been trying to get me to kill myself for the past month so don't even try to act like you have no idea who I am!" Sebastian said, pointing his finger at the ghost. 

The ghost crossed his arms in front of him and his glare was harsher than Sebastian's, if that was possible. The blood from his stomach soaked through the sleeves covering his crossed arms. "Listen, you deranged meerkat, I don't know where you come from, but in this school we don't enter a room without knocking first and if we don't hear someone welcoming us in, we don't enter and snoop around! And we definitely don't break our belongings either!"  He quickly walked around Sebastian and crouched down, gently sliding his fingers underneath the photo and slipping it out from the frame.

"You ruined it," the ghost said sadly, tears brimming. Sebastian peered over his shoulder and saw a giant glass shard had ripped a hole through the faces of everyone in the picture except Blaine's.

"Uh... oops?" Sebastian said in disbelief. "I have no idea what's happening."  _But I might actually feel sorry for you?_   "I'm... sorry, Kurt," Sebastian said and hesitantly put his hand on the ghost's shoulder.

Kurt's shoulder stiffened. "Well," the ghost said as he inspected the picture. "This wasn't my favorite, anyway."

Sebastian felt the shoulder underneath his hand go lax as it went through his hand. The room went cold as the light dimmed. Sebastian shivered. Kurt floated a few inches above the floor and turned around slowly, looking Sebastian in the eye as he said, "It's not a photo I'll miss, so I guess I don't have to try to kill you now."

Sebastian looked away from the ghost and frowned, his forehead wrinkled in exasperation. "What will it take for you to go away?"

The ghost smiled, but this time there was no mirth or underlying evil in it. Just restrained sorrow. "That's what I've been trying to figure out for a while, too."


End file.
